


I'm With You

by thatsoddlyromantic



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7094731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsoddlyromantic/pseuds/thatsoddlyromantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waverly is apprehensive about telling Wynonna about her and Nicole, but Nicole is there for some reassurance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> This was written to fill a drabble prompt on Tumblr, which was to incorporate the phrase "Hey, I'm with you, okay? Always." into the dialogue somehow.

“I don’t know if I can do it!” Waverly exclaimed. “I mean, I wanna tell her about… about us, but what’s she gonna say?”

Waverly looked at Nicole, her eyes wide with uncertainty.

Nicole put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

“I’m sure Wynonna will be fine with it, Wave.”

“I hope you’re right. I mean, you’re probably right but it’s just that, well, she’s my sister! And sisters are supposed to be able to talk about these sorts of things, you know?”

Waverly looked at Nicole, hoping she would understand.

“I totally get it,” Nicole said. “Even though I don’t have a sister, I know how close you and Wynonna are.”

Suddenly, a thought crossed Nicole’s mind. Or rather, a memory.

“Remember when you had that engagement party not too long ago?” she asked Waverly.

Waverly slowly nodded, not quite sure where this was going.

“Yeah, that was quite the party…”

“Well, your sister and I actually spent some time together then and she told me that she thought you should be hanging out with me instead of those girls.”

“Wynonna actually said… she thought I should be hanging out with you?” Waverly asked, clearly surprised.

Nicole smiled as she thought back to that moment.

“She sure did,” Nicole said. “Of course, I don’t think this is exactly the kind of hanging out she meant, but…”

Waverly couldn’t help but giggle.

“Well this kind of hanging out is a lot more fun, don’t you think?”

Nicole smiled brightly.

“It sure is.”

It was quiet for a moment as they looked into each other’s eyes. Then, Waverly spoke up again.

“So you really think Wynonna will be okay with the fact that surprise, her little sister is kind of really into this girl?”

“Yeah. From what I know of her, your sister seems pretty cool. And she cares about you a lot, Wave.”

Waverly smiled softly at Nicole.

“And what if, let’s just say what if, for some crazy reason she isn’t supportive of my,” - Waverly paused, searching for the right words - “…newfound discovery? Then what?”

“Well, I guess we’ll just have to cross that bridge if we get there.”

Nicole squeezed Waverly’s hand.

“Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always,”she said reassuringly. “Even if nobody else is.” 

Then Nicole leaned in and gave Waverly a quick kiss. Waverly closed her eyes as she kissed her back, savouring the moment. Being with Nicole just felt so… right. Waverly smiled into her lips, thinking about the conversation they had just had. Whatever happened she knew that Nicole would be there for her, and that alone was enough to ease her mind a little.


End file.
